At long last
by Love-don't-die
Summary: He needed something new, something fresh, something that would blow other's out of the park and he needed it soon. But what if he found something more than he was bargaining for when a certain someone came walking through his door and into the life he'd never let anyone else in, proving that he was worthy of love and to give it in return. D/E. rated T for language.
1. I've had enough

At long last .

**A/N: I don't own the vampire diaries and never will, I do own this plot though.**

Chapter one – I've had enough

I've heard it all before the same cock and bull excuses about how it wasn't their fault, how they couldn't help it, how it was too much for me to ask, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. But the truth was they were all idiots and they didn't understand a simple task of actually doing as I wanted them to do, when I wanted them to do it.

I was drumming my fingers against the desk as I listened to the latest of my dim-witted assistants whine about something which was completely of subject.

"So you see I tried, I really tried but he wouldn't, he said he was happy where he was and that his contract wasn't up, I offered him everything you told me too and he said he would take it up if the offer is still there when his contract is up but just, just not now." He stammered.

I carried on drumming my fingers louder and louder as I rolled my eyes.

"Sir?" I ignored him as I carried on staring at the latest of the disappointments that's walked in and out of the door. "Mr Salvatore?" he began to grow nervous, good.

"You can go now," I stood from my desk as a small relieved smile slithered its way across his face before he thanked me and began to leave the room, "but Jasper you should know something once you disappoint me you disappoint me forever. Your services are no longer needed and I will see to it that when it comes down to working in this industry your services will not be needed anywhere else, good day." I smiled as he froze and gaped at me, "you may leave now," and with that he ran, they always ran, some even cried. It wasn't my job to care.

I'd had it, I'd had enough of people waltzing in thinking they can do this job and do it the way I've asked and then turning around when I give them the biggest opportunity of their lives and have them screw it up and throw it back in my face.

But now I was back to square one.

I am one the biggest people in music, both in the singing industry as well as in the record company and signing people to that company, I've released albums that went straight to number one, songs that have stayed on top for nearly nine weeks, I've collaborated with some of the biggest names on the planet and I was known throughout the world! And yet, when I want something I desperately want it's just out of my reach.

I sighed as I ran my hands down my face picking up my phone and dialling the number of someone who's never let me down.

"Well dick what's happened now?" I rolled my eyes once more as Stefan answered the phone.

"And why do you think something's happened? Can I not phone to have a catch up with my younger brother?"

"Younger by a year will you stop using that against me already," he huffed.

"Still means I'm older, you were always slow when it came to beating me, but ah well." I smirked.

"What do you want Damon, I'm a little busy with Katherine," again I wanted to roll my eyes, there wasn't a day where they didn't see each other or talk to one another, they were inseparable and what worried me the most was that my bear of a brother, the beefier (not in my opinion but in others) one of us was becoming the love sick puppy he promised never to be.

The thought of them made me want to be sick.

"Let's get straight to it then shall we? I need your help, I need someone new."

"What do you mean you need someone new?"

"I need to sign someone Stef; I need to see something fresh than the people I already have."

"You have the biggest names in the music business Damon, why the hell do you want someone knew? You're at the top of your game."

"Exactly!" I stood once more as I threw my free arm in the air, "I'm at the top Stefan and I plan to stay there for a very long time, I was planning on signing Rascal Flatts but apparently that card is off the table." I told him sharply.

"Fire another assistant today?" I didn't need to answer, "Damon you know no one will work for you soon, you've gone through twelve assistants in the past two years," he sighed.

"Yeah well if they did their job properly then I wouldn't fire them, now will you help me or won't you?"

I heard another sigh, "I'll think about it, but just please, try to hold at least one assistant for more than three months?" without even a goodbye he hung up and I was left once again alone in my office and alone with my thoughts about what to do about the future and the future of this company.

"Mr Salvatore, Mr Salvatore?" there was a timid knock on the door as one of the producers poked their head inside. I wasn't in the mood today though I wasn't in the mood to hear anything they had to say, not now not any day really, it was one of my main rules. "Sir it's Rose, she's insisting on seeing you now."

Of course she was, I motioned for them to send her in as they nodded their heads and shut the door, I was just about to stand from my desk as the small wrecking ball came bounding into the room.

"What happened to Jasper? Fire him? Shame he was pretty cute," she took a seat opposite me as I sat back down while shaking my head.

"What's up Rose?" I wondered as I placed my feet on my desk waiting for the day to be over already.

"Oh nothing, I was just snooping around and got bored so I thought about coming seeing my favourite boss," she moved forward a little as she pushed herself closer towards me, a sneaky smile stretching across her face.

"Oh and what might you need me for?" I gave her a coy smile back as she stood from her seat and moved around the desk to straddle my knees, which I'd placed back on the floor.

"I think you know what I'm after," and she kissed me silencing anything else that I had to say or even think, making the day look a little brighter as she controlled all the actions.

-)-

The day looked up from there, from the dismal morning to the three times that Rose and I did it in the afternoon killing three hours of our time and ending the day on a high, and with wobbly legs.

"So when are you going to finally settle down or make an honest woman of me?" she asked in a mocking voice as she pulled her clothes back on.

"Don't start," I moaned as I zipped my pants up rolling my eyes at the typical conversation of ours. Rose and I wasn't a couple so in her books if we were just 'friends with benefits' than she got to ask me personal questions. I satisfied her needs so she asked me questions I heard so many times from my mother. When am I going to bring a nice girl home? When am I going to settle down? When am I going to stop playing around? I've heard it many times before and the answer would always remain the same.

"Never, I'm young I'm free and just the one woman wouldn't do it for me," I shrugged my shoulders, it's not like I'd say this to my mom though, no way in hell would I be able to deal with the consequences of that.

"Damon," she began but it was my turn to cut her off.

"No mentioning that right? We have fun but we both know that's all this is," and with a smile and a nod of understanding – for now – she left my office while running her fingers through her tangled hair.

I sighed to myself once more as I cleared all the items that'd been knocked over in our haste, Rose and I had been unofficially seeing one another for nearly two months now, she was waiting for Mr right and I was just waiting to release any tension I had, so finding Rose and hiring her was all a happy coincidence.

Not only was she great in bed but she was also one of the top producers in America.

But on a good note her rambling has passed the last ten minutes that I needed in order to get home.

It had been one of the busiest days in the industry today; it was nothing to do with the fact that idiot, what was his name James? Justin? Whatever it didn't matter no all that matter was I needed a new client, a new client no one else had, that no one else knew about. I had singers releasing albums by the month, bands writing songs each day and now all that I needed was something fresh, something different and not a disappointment.

"Good night Sir," a few people called, some I'd acknowledge, some I'd ignore, but it wasn't my job to care about any other feelings but my own.

The building was pretty amazing I always got a sense of home when I was here because to me, this was home. I'd started my career here, started my singing career here but that was until I quit, I quit for one person.

The person I disappointed the most.

I shook my head and those thoughts away as I stepped out of the elevator and down into the lobby seeing my driver pull up as I stepped out of the brisk air and into the heat of the car taking the ten minute drive to my apartment quickly as there was a game we both wanted to catch.

"So Mr Salvatore, good day at the office?" this was the routine for the drive home, the driver – I didn't exactly know his name nor did I bother finding out, - would talk and ask questions and I'd either nod my head or hum in agreement. But on rare occasions that he'd ask questions I couldn't reply with either one of these then I'd answer.

"Long."

We drove in silence then as we passed through the streets of New York the city that never sleeps and the city that always made my day feels even the littlest bit better whenever I stared out of the darkened window.

The streets were lined with people, families pushing strollers down the pavements, couples walking hand in hand, these sorts of things made me flinch it wasn't something I could see myself doing, not now and not ever.

But it wasn't long until we were pulling up outside the building which held my apartment.

"Good night," I nodded my head again as I exited the car, swiping my card on the front door and taking the familiar route to the lift and up to my apartment, the penthouse which was located on the top floor.

It had been a busy day, a day I was glad to see the end of and be alone to sleep or drink or both but as the bell chimed and the door opened I saw that being alone was going to be the last thing I did tonight.

"Rick," I acknowledged him as I slotted my card through the holder hearing a second bell as the door unlocked.

"Damon," he followed me inside a habit he'd picked up, one I wished he hadn't. "Stefan phoned said you needed my help," he threw himself on the couch as I made my way over to the cabinet which held my favourite collection of bourbon.

"No I said I needed his help," I poured two shots before taking one over to him.

"Yes but then he sent me because apparently he's busy with."

"Katherine of course he is," again I rolled my eyes, "so Rick what would you suggest?" When life gave you lemons best make lemonade.

"Not sure, I only came because of this," he smirked as he tipped the glass and the amber liquid slipped down his throat.

"Dick," I smiled as I did the same.

**A/N: So I'm sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes but I am dyslexic and do try. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. **

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue. **

**Jess**

**x**


	2. That damned stain

**A/N: So I don't own the vampire diaries and never will, I do own this plot though. **

Chapter two – that damned stain

"Wait you fired him, who the hell's meant to bring me my coffee now?" Rick complained as he downed his seventeenth glass, his eyes glazing over as the alcohol finally hit his system.

"I knew you were using him but yep he's gone," I popped the p as I too drank, "he was useless and ruined my plan so goodbye vampire," I sang the guy's name, not like he knew he had one that is, but hey how the hell are you meant to remember a name like Jam, Jas, well whatever just proves my point more.

I could feel the alcohol hit me also as I began to loosen up feeling the bourbon take it's designed affect as the room began to spin.

"You thought he was a vampire too, thought it was only me," he laughed as we both settled in further sighing as we noticed the sun had set.

"What time is it anyway?" I wondered.

He lifted his hand as he moved the watch closer to his face and then away again, squinting his eyes as he tried to read the time, "Either I've had too many glasses or this is saying it's three in the morning." He rubbed his eyes.

It was three in the morning? We've been sat here for almost seven hours and we still hadn't come up with a plan? I take back everything I said; for once Stefan's let me down.

"What are we going to do about the company Rick?" I was worried like Stefan said I was at the top of my game, I had the biggest names out there all loyal to me but I wanted to stay on top I didn't want to be the disappointment people think I am, I didn't want to be second best to someone and I was going to make certain that never happened.

"Want to know what I think?" not really, I didn't say this though I just waited patiently for him to continue, "I think you should hold auditions, 'Damon's got talent,'" he moved his hands like a banner before laughing, "although I don't think that's the case," he continued to laugh as I thought about what he just said.

It wasn't a bad idea, I could do a whole competition angle, give one lucky person a recording deal, the deal of a lifetime, find something new and perhaps get it out there for press, it'll be good publicity something which was never a bad thing. Of course I wouldn't exactly call it Damon's got talent – although if you ask any girl she'll tell you the same thing, I certainly did have it where it mattered.

"You know what Rick, I think you're onto something," I turned towards my friend only to see him asleep on the sofa with his glass hanging from his hand. "This could be big." I picked up his glass not wanting him to drop my collection on the floor before making my way over to my room needing the sleep for the plans I had for the next morning.

-)-

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," I groaned then as I heard the noise from the living room a smashing sound as well as cursing coming from behind the door causing me to jump awake.

"Rick!" I shouted as I heard the stream of swear words coming from him, I wasn't in the mood for this, I wasn't in the mood for this noise, I had too much to do and too little time to do it. "Rick!" I called louder as I pushed myself of the bed grateful that I was still wearing my suit from the previous night, not that I was bothered if I wasn't anyway. "What the hell are you doing?"

I walked into the room then to see what all the fuss was about only to see that he was on the floor picking up pieces of glass from the carpet, a sheepish guilty look formed on his face as he looked up from his knees and I looked towards the mess.

He dropped my bourbon, the brown stain on my white carpet was proof of that, that drunken oaf of a friend split my bourbon, broke the bottle and is now looking at me in apology; he dropped my drink, my favourite most expensive drink from the looks of the label. "You spilt my bourbon," I stood in shock as he carried on trying to move the pieces away before I could get any angrier.

"Now Damon," he tried to stand.

"That was my favourite bourbon."

"Yes I know that."

"And it cost me more than your wages."

"I know that too."

"And you broke it."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"How the hell did you break it, it was in the cupboard and," it clicked then, "you took it out when I was sleeping didn't you?"

"Will you just listen to me," he paused and I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean too, I woke up and rolled over and it was there and yes I took it out, but you wouldn't have let me try it any other way, I was going to put it back and I'm sorry," he picked the last of the glass up as he whispered the last two words and I carried on staring towards the stain.

"And you stained my carpet."

"I'm sorry but I will think of a way to repay you I promise, starting with that idea I gave you, I know it's a long shot but I think we can do it."

"We can and we will, I just need to get all the work done."

"Well at least let me help," he tried to come closer.

"You broke my bottle, who knows what else you'll do." With that I slammed the door of my room ready to dress for the day ahead.

"Whatever I'll be waiting out here," he called back as I made my way over to the wardrobe, pulling out the black suit and dressing in record time.

"So Rick, that plan last night, how the hell are we meant to pull that off?" I called while running my fingers through my hair causing it to go more tasselled than it was before.

"I don't know, I was drunk," I rolled my eyes while sliding the toothbrush across my teeth. "But why not just do exactly what I said, put some posters up, call some people, get the word out and hold the auditions here."

I spat, "wait, why here?"

"Because you're Damon Salvatore," I re-entered the room, "you're the biggest twat, sorry I'll rephrase, you're one of the biggest names on the planet, you want people to come you give them something in return like."

"Like seeing where I live, the life behind the face?" It was obvious now that I thought about it, if I did this then more people would turn up, sure it was a long shot that the one I wanted would but who knows, maybe they would. "Fine, we'll do it here but I swear to god if I get some creepy stalker girl coming round here."

"Then you'll sleep with her?" he smirked.

"No, I'll just end up killing you sooner than I planned."

"Whatever, so what do you think?" I left him waiting as my eyes drifted towards the rug where the stain still sat.

"I say we need to get rid of that stain and clean the apartment, but as for the idea, after we phone around and get the word out it may just work."

So that's what we did, for the entire morning we were on the phone, we were searching the internet, we were at the papers, we were doing everything we could to get the whole country talking about the auditions, and in a matter of hours it was done. We were no longer on the phone to get the word out; the phone was now ringing for us.

"So tomorrow hey, why couldn't you have waited?" Stefan asked as he used the spare key I'd given him to let himself in.

"You know that's just for emergencies?"

"Yes but this is an emergency, have you gone crazy or something? Has something snapped in your mind? Why the hell are you not waiting for this? What's the rush?"

"When have I ever been the patient one Stefan, when have I ever wanted to do something and not done it as soon as it was in my head? Why wait to put of the unavoidable?"

"Oh maybe because it's a big thing, do you not think you should do this better, hold the auditions later on in the week, give people time to prepare." I shrugged.

"Whoever turns up turns up let's just see shall we? I'll do the auditions spread out, morning; evening and night give them time so hey if they're away they miss out I just need to do something."

He was silent for a moment as he walked towards me and sat on the sofa, turning to face me as he sighed, "does this have something to do with the fact that dad's home next week from his trip?" I hated how well he knew me sometimes, but most of all I hated how he didn't get it, he didn't understand what it was like to have a father that was disappointed in you, Stefan was always his favourite and I was the mistake or the waste of time as he liked to call me at the best of times.

"No it has nothing to do with that," I lied, "it has everything to do with the company and what's best for it, so I am going to do this, dad be damned." He saw right through me.

"Right, well just phone me please and let me know how it goes and remember to not leave the apartment key anywhere you're not."

"I know, I know," we said our goodbyes as he left the apartment and I was left alone Rick having left a while ago to put a billboard sign up somewhere. He really did mean it when he said he'd make it up to me.

It was a rare day when I was alone in my apartment, if it wasn't Stefan or Rick than it was either Rose or another girl who was walking around, so being alone was something different but at least I was left alone with my thoughts now.

Today had been a drain, I'd been up since seven and ever since Rick the, let's not get in to that right now but I'd been up earlier than I wanted to and now I was exhausted what with the running about, the calls I'd made and Stefan turning up it had all been too much. But all that didn't matter right now all that matter was I had a contest to do, I had a contract to draw up and I also had a huge stain on my carpet!

I sighed as my eyes stayed locked on the damage, I didn't understand why it was bothering me so much but since I'd seen the stain something had snapped inside me and I knew that if I was having people over tomorrow I needed to get the room sorted and soon.

I picked up my phone for the umpteenth time that day and dialled Rick's number.

"Second thoughts already?" he answered after the second ring.

"Nope but I am staring at that stain and I need you to do me a favour," I smiled as I imagined him rolling his eyes.

"Never going to live this down am I?"

"Nope, but like I was saying I need you to get me a cleaner, I want this apartment ready and if I'm honest it's way past it's cleaning due date, if there is one," I began to think about if there was actually a due date, I didn't think people did.

"Damon? OI Damon, are you listening to me?"

I shook my head before I hummed down the phone for him to continue.

"Well like I was saying I know this service but dude I don't think they're open tonight, plus do you really want people mooching in your apartment?"

"Wait it was your idea to," he cut me off.

"No will you shut up for just a few minutes," I remained silent, "thank you now like I was saying you don't want people to root around your apartment, you want them to see it, to get a glance and a taste of what they could have, then you lead them into your meeting room and that's where you hold the auditions."

"You know I knew there was a reason I kept you around," I smirked as I hung up the phone leaving him to send someone to clean up that damned stain.

**A/N: God I am in so much pain! **

**But anyway I thought I would post today seen as though I was finished writing it, I do hope you all like it thought.**

**Which reminds me thank you so much for the reviews and the alerting, means a lot cause I am always so nervous when I post a new story, or hell a new chapter. **

**But again sorry about any mistakes but too me it made sense. **

**Until next time thought.**

**Jess**

**x**


	3. Sigh

**A/N: As always I don't own the vampire diaries and never will, I do own this plot though.**

Chapter three – sigh

It was eight in the morning, I was up, showered, dressed and pacing the room while waiting for the first of the people who think they have what it takes to come and show me if they really did have it or if they were just a waste of a voice, I would never say that out loud though, well at least not to their faces I don't think. But that wasn't the only thing I was waiting for, I had moved my sofa now to cover the stain on the rug, the thing was still bugging me that every once in a while I could feel my eyes drifting towards it, but I shouldn't worry about that apparently because according to Rick someone was coming this morning to clean this place up, and hopefully get rid of that damned thing before I really did burst.

I continued to pace as I went over the checklist for the day in my head,

Sofa moved? Check.

Chairs and tables in the meeting room? Check.

Paper and pens? Check.

New assistant to send people in and out? Check.

I had hired, well Rose had found me a new assistant last night and had phoned me to say that he'll be here bright and early ready and willing, I of course asked her if she was also ready and willing but I'm going of track again. Like I was saying Rose said the assistant would be here at seven and they did not disappoint. He had been here an hour already and so far I've had my meeting room made up to look professional with a table and three chairs, microphone and stand, pens and paper and cups of water – vodka. He'd done everything as soon as I asked it and I definitely wasn't expecting that but I was hoping that this wasn't the dimwit that I was expecting and could actually be the assistant I need.

"Sir, someone named Alaric is at the door and asking to come in," yes I did like this assistant, I may just ask for this one's name.

"Thank you," I waited the question there ready for them to supply.

"I'm Matt Donavon sir," he stammered with a smile.

"Well Donavon let him in, but just so you know, this one is not to be listened too he'll think that he's your boss but no, I am the only one, especially the only one that does the hiring and firing also," he nodded his head as I gave him and meaningful look and he scurried away.

I was left alone then to continue my pacing wondering what was going to happen today and if it was going to be a stupid mistake and a waste of my time, but just as I was about to ponder this further I noticed Alaric staring at me.

"What?"

"That stain still getting to you?"

"Wasn't even thinking about it till you mentioned it dick, speaking off though where's this cleaner?"

"She's ill, but before you start huffing and puffing about how everyone disappoints you and blah, blah bigheadedness, blah, blah, she's sending someone else instead."

"I wasn't going to say that," I defended myself although I knew he was right, it was a speech I had used almost every week when something didn't go my way.

"Ah but your face tells me differently."

"And you face looks like an ass."

"Burn," he mocked while I threw a pillow at him.

I smiled to myself as we walked from the room ready to take our places and ready to hear the first of the auditions, I was looking forward to it, the only thing I wasn't was hearing the train wrecks that'd most definitely going to be walking through the doors.

-)-

"Hi and welcome why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" this was the fifty-sixth audition of the day, we'd been sat here for almost three hours listening to people come and go, some had pretty decent voices but nothing stood out to me, if I wanted to find someone than I needed to hurry along with all the time wasters. But apparently Alaric had different ideas.

"Well hi," too bubbly, already hated her, "I'm Dina," the dinosaur by the look of her teeth that sounded about right, "and I am a huge fan of yours Mr Salvatore," she gushed and I rolled my eyes but placed a smile on my face.

"Thank you, now what will you be singing for us today dino, I mean Dina?" I coughed covering up my mistake before she noticed.

"My heart will go on by Celine Dion," of course she was, I swear the amount of times I'd heard this song today I wish I'd sunken that blasted ship with me on it.

"You may start," or leave I added in my mind.

"_Every night in my dreams, I see you I feel you." _

Oh my god what is this noise coming out of that hole in her face?

"_That is how I know you, go on." _

Would someone stuff a potato into it? Oh I wish I could tell Donavon to get me one, maybe I could get two in there.

"_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on." _

And that's how I laughed, I found myself spitting out the vodka I just drunk as soon as she said the last four words, it didn't sound like she was saying heart does, it sounded more like she was saying hot dogs, and that was how Rick and I ended up in fits of laughter as the dinosaur lives up to her name and stormed out.

It was the best part of the morning I had to admit, but from the looks of the list I saw that the morning auditions were over and it was time for a break.

"Matt," I called and smiled as the young lad came running into the room eager to do as I ask, yep definitely like him.

"Yes Mr Salvatore?"

"Rick and I want some whisky, get us some, three cubes of ice and," what the hell I was feeling generous, "one for yourself also," he smiled as he nodded his head and left once more.

"Now Damon if I didn't know better I would say you were turning for the new guy, who by the way wouldn't even get me a sandwich before." I smirked.

"What can I say," I didn't get to say anything because in the next moment the doorbell went. "I swear I cannot be doing with any more today," I stood then before throwing the chair back as I stormed out of the room, through the house until I reached the large white door.

"All you've done so far is say thank you to people and sat on your ass drinking vodka," he followed me as I pulled the door open.

"Yes which takes a lot of work," I turned now to give my attention to the person stood waiting at the door. "What?"

"Err, I'm sorry to bother you but," I cut them off.

"Auditions isn't again till this afternoon," with that I slammed the door in their face as I began walking back towards my room finding that I needed a nap before I had to listen to any more.

But then there was knocking again.

"Get rid of it Rick," I didn't care about being polite, all I wanted was sleep and that girl, wait was it a girl? Anyway that person was cutting into that.

Throwing myself on the bed I could feel my eyes drift closed as voices came flooding through the cracks under my door.

**Alaric's POV **

I rolled my eyes at Damon as he stormed off into his room, it was typical of him really, if he was tired, he'd throw a fit, hell what was I saying? He'd throw at fit at any point during the day when something wasn't to his liking.

That's why I was the one opening the door to the cleaner, obviously due to the supplies she had in her hand and the fact that I knew her as soon as I saw her hair, when she saw it was me she too smiled.

"Is he always like that?" she asked as we walked across the room and into the kitchen so she could place everything on the counter.

"Yeah afraid so," I shrugged.

"Dick," I laughed as I helped her remove everything out of the bucket in order for her to fill it, this is why we got along, this is why I phoned them, although they defiantly were my final option, I never wanted to include family when it came to the business and especially Damon, but with all the other cleaners unavailable it was unavoidable.

"I tell him that every day."

We lined the cleaning supplies on the side as I helped her fill a bucket of water and soap that looked far too heavy for her to carry, working in silence as the atmosphere turned light now that Damon was no longer here.

"So how ill is she?" I was waiting for her to bring it up, to say something about how she was doing but apparently, and looking at the smirk on her face I knew she wasn't going to tell me any time soon, sometimes she reminded me a little too much of Damon.

"She's fine, it's probably just a cold or something, but she has been throwing up all morning."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I looked at her as she shook her head, "mood with her for making you do this?" she nodded it this time. "And why's that?"

"Did you not see your boss," I stopped her.

"Partner."

"Whatever, I've heard stories and I know he's a self-righteous, big-headed perfectionist that finds it funny when he torments other people. So no, I really don't want to be here Rick."

I smiled as thoughts of my wife came into my head; they were so much alike that sometimes it scared me.

"Come on, he isn't that bad, plus she's your Aunt, don't you want to do this for her?" I knew I had her, they were the same when it came down to this, as soon as you spoke about helping the other they would do it, flip over backward to do it even.

She scowled at me then, her full attention turned to me as she sighed.

"Fine, but I am only doing this for you and Aunt Jenna," she huffed.

""Thank you Elena," I hugged her then as she took her bucket and walked over to the rug, falling to her knees as she moved the couch and began to scrub.

She may remind me of Damon but she was family and like her I'd anything for her and Jenna.

**A/N: I know this took me a while and is a little shorter than usual but I have been ill and busy with valentines day and everything else that this week of so has brought, but I still hope you like it and I will let Damon and Elena officially meet in maybe the next chapter :)**

**Now I am turning 19 on Saturday so I will try and write more now before I get too drunk that I try and write it while drinking fat frogs, purple rain or my typical shotting vodka xD**

**So until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	4. Why the hell am I here anyway?

**A/N: So as always I don't own the vampire diaries but I do own this plot. **

Chapter four – why the hell am I here anyway

Elena's POV

"No Jenna," I said for the third time that day as I played with the hem of my cover, fiddling with the loose string that I tugged at to loosen and break.

"Please Elena, you have no idea how ill I am, you know I'd do it myself if I could." She did sound ill, it was clear that she really wasn't feeling too good but I just couldn't say yes.

"But can't we just say no?" I was now pleading with her.

"Elena this is a big deal to both Rick and I, you know we can't say no." she had me there I knew we couldn't say no, I knew she would never say no to Rick and I knew that this Damon was a big deal. God who am I kidding of course I knew he was a big deal, when I was younger I had his posters all over my childhood room but I just wasn't in the mood especially after what the tabloids say about him now.

"I know but you hear the things Rick says," she cut me off.

"Yes but you know he's his best friend also, do you think Rick would even tolerate someone if those things were true?" again she had a point, I've known Rick for years, he'd been like a second father too me especially when he met Jenna and became an actual part of my family and my Uncle, I trusted him with everything so if he believed that Damon was worth working with than I was sure I could at least give him ago, so with a sigh I agreed.

"You owe me," I hung up after she promised to text me the details as well as let Rick know that I'd be there. God today was going to be long.

I stood from my bed then while stretching my arms above my head cringing at the cold of the wooden floor, I was supposed to be there in half an hour and it was now ten o'clock, I sighed once more as I made my way towards the bathroom brushing my teeth as well as my hair, my breath hissing through my teeth as the knots separated as I pulled the brush downwards before going back towards my room and getting changed into a pair of jogging pants as well as a vest top ready for the dreaded meeting with my past role model.

I wasn't bothered about make-up, why should I when I was forced to clean? I know most girls would jump at the opportunity to be near Damon Salvatore, man's man, lady's man and just all around sex god that people genially wanted to be near but that just wasn't me, I wasn't the type to drool over someone especially someone with a reputation like his.

I shook my head then as I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and placed my shoes on my feet and coat on my shoulders before walking out of the door and into the cold streets of New York.

It was a nice morning, the sun was shining and the streets were filled with people walking in both directions, some on their phones and some dragging their kids behind them in a hurry to be somewhere.

I wasn't one of those people, I wasn't in a rush to go anywhere, but apparently my phone was in a rush to get out of my pocket as the vibrations of two texts made me jump.

Without stopping I pulled out the shiny device and looked down to see both Rick and Jenna had sent me a message.

_Be nice and remember to do it properly, we have a lot riding on this Elena xx_

I rolled my eyes at this, I knew we had a lot riding on it, that's all she's been telling me since I helped out the first time she would always tell me that this was a big deal, if we could clean for famous people than our name will be out there, stuff like that, I'd had it drilled into me since that day and now the day was here.

_Cleaning supplies are at the bottom of the stairs, ask the doorman and he'll show you, see you soon if these auditions don't kill me first :p x_

I smiled at that, unlike Jenna Rick was calm and I was glad he'd be there today so at least I wasn't alone.

Speaking of though, I was now stood in front of the tall building I was told was home to Damon, so taking a deep breath I made my way inside and towards the front desk.

"Hi I'm Elena, I'm here to see Damon Salvatore," he cut me off, what was with people doing that today?

"Auditions aren't until later on today Miss," he smiled.

"Oh I'm not here to audition; I'm actually here to clean his apartment."

"Oh yeah, heard he's in quite the mood because someone stained his carpet the other night," he smiled as he stood and walked down the hall asking me to follow, pulling open a door and collecting the cleaning supplies from inside. "Now all you need to do is go up those stairs to get to the lift, top floor and it's the only door up there," again he smiled as I thanked him and followed the directions I was given.

It was a beautiful place even I couldn't deny that but it all seemed to closed in for me, the walls were black and red and I never did like that, I was the type of person to have as much light in a room as I could, the more the happier I was to be fair but I wasn't going to judge him, well just yet anyway.

I stepped inside the elevator as I clicked the button to take me to the top floor tapping my head to the sounds of the elevator music as it took me higher and higher before finally dinging for my stop.

I stepped out and walked to the door knocking as sounds of voices came from inside, getting closer until the door swung open to reveal him.

"Yes which takes a lot of work," god he was so much more handsome up close than I ever gave him credit for, to be so close took me back to those early days where I would jump and dance around my room singing along to his song through a hairbrush, I was almost floored by his beauty, well that was until he spoke. "What?"

"Err, I'm sorry to bother you but," swear to god the next person to cut me off is going to get a slap.

"Audition's isn't again till this afternoon," and just like that the door was slammed in my face while I was once again left confused to why the hell I would be here to audition, especially for this man.

I was so annoyed by his rude behaviour, how can anyone do that when it obvious why I'm here? So I knocked again, angrier and louder this time.

"Get rid of it Rick," my anger grew then as his voice travelled through the door, how dare he! But just then the door opened once more and I had to smile as Rick appeared.

"Is he always like that?" I asked as together we walked into the kitchen, placing everything on the gleaming counter before my arm snapped off.

"Yeah afraid so," he shrugged, of course he was, why would he be like the person I thought he was?

"Dick," he laughed as he began to help me remove everything out of the bucket in order for me to fill it. I really didn't want to be here but I couldn't say anything bad about the place the guy lived in.

It was incredible! There was light, there was colour and it was huge! But the only thing that struck me was the angle of the sofa, but that must be where the stain is, he's lucky I was a professional or I would have made the thing worse for the way he called me 'it'.

"I tell him that every day." He replied shaking me out of my thoughts and making me focus my attention back to him.

We lined the cleaning supplies on the side as he helped me fill my bucket with soap and water, this was one of the things I loved about Rick, when he thought I needed help he'd do anything he could to help me, he was raised as a proper gentleman and that meant never letting a woman lift anything he thought was too heavy. Yeah Jenna really was a lucky girl.

"So how ill is she?" I knew he'd been dying to ask me the question since I walked through the door, he was like that also, if Jenna was ill then he'd treat her like a princess, not like he didn't anyway but he would remind me of a mother when her child's ill, overbearing, he tried it on me once. I threw cold soup on him for it and since then it was all Jenna.

"She's fine, it's probably just a cold or something, but she has been throwing up all morning," I'd had to hang up sooner than I would have thought this morning as Jenna had to shoot off to the toilet, the wrenching sounds that she was making made my stomach churn, even now as I remembered it.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" he looked my way and I just shook my head, no I really didn't, "mood with her for making you do this?" yes I was actually, stupid ill Aunt. "And why's that?"

"Did you not see your boss?"

"Partner."

"Whatever, I've heard stories and I know he's a self-righteous, big-headed perfectionist that finds it funny when he torments other people. So no, I really don't want to be here Rick." There I let it out.

For some unknown reason he smiled, a smile that I knew he used when he thought of the woman that meant more to him than anything.

"Come on, he isn't that bad, plus she's your Aunt, don't you want to do this for her?" he knew he had me there, the things I did for my family, sometimes I wished I was one of those stroppy teenagers but being twenty-three I couldn't get away with that anymore

So instead I scowled at him before sighing.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you and Aunt Jenna," I huffed.

""Thank you Elena," he hugged me then as I glanced over his shoulder to look at the time, seeing I had been here for almost thirty minutes now I walked over to the sofa, pushed the slightly heavy thing out of the way as I began to scrub the brown stain that was rested there.

-)-

It may have taken almost two hours to do but me; the genius has removed that stubborn stain that was driving me crazy!

"Hello?" I jumped a little then causing me to stub my toe on the side of the couch.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I chanted as I began to jump around, glaring daggers at the dark blonde man who was now making his way over to me.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he placed his hands on my shoulders as if to hold me still, and I did stand still as there was only a dull throb there now.

"Don't you know never to sneak up on someone?" I scolded them the way Jenna would when I was younger.

"Yeah, sorry I was just walking past and was going to see if you needed a drink?" now how could I stay mad at him, and now that my anger was dying down I looked at him properly.

He was pretty cute but reminded me of my ex too much what with his dark blonde short hair that was pushed up at the front, athlete body and the dimples on his cheeks, he was wearing a suit and if I was honest it didn't look right on him.

He coughed then and I realised I'd been staring.

"Please," I answered with a smile as I stood and continued to place the sofa in the place that held four dints in the floor.

"I'm Stefan by the way," he smiled as he handed me a glass.

"Elena." I took a sip as I heard the bedroom door open, my heart stopped and I leaped from my seat.

"I thought I said auditions aren't till this afternoon?" I felt chills run up my spine at the voice, the voice that I used to turn as loud as I could, so loud my mum and dad used to have to bang on the door for me to turn it down. "And what are you doing here?"

"Elena here is actually the cleaner Rick hired and can I not come and see my brother once in a while," wait hang on a second, brother? As in this football built man was the brother of this bastard? Somehow I couldn't see that but instead of saying so I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh did you get that stain out?" his voice turned a little softer as his eyes glanced towards our feet to see the white that was there instead of the brown. "Great, there's the rest of the apartment for you to do so," he left it there and I glared at him, god I really was beginning to hate him.

"You're welcome and next time I suggest you not drink, maybe then you'll avoid accidents like this." I turned on my heel and left the two men too it.

**A/N:Hello! So I was at Dan's when I thought I'd go home and get my laptop so at least while I was here for the week I could work on this. So here it is :D **

**But for now I am a little hungry and sleepy so I shall go and make some dinner before working on the next chapter. **

**But until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	5. Here's to us

** A/N: So as always I don't own the Vampire Diaries but I do own this plot. **

Chapter five – here's to us

Elena's POV

I don't believe I just did that, what the hell was I thinking? Sure he got right under my skin and made me snap but Jenna's going to kill me if she found out about this, I was probably in for a lecture tonight once she found out, unless, that is a huge unless, I got to Rick first.

Oh god, oh god! It'd be close to impossible to get him not to tell her, I heard the front door close again then and I almost sighed in relief, Stefan was gone so it was only Damon I'd have to deal with now, at least I hope he'd gone.

I didn't think about it though, didn't want to think about what they'd said about me in there, so instead I took my supplies, placed them on the floor and got to work on the kitchen which in my opinion looked like the cleanest place in the apartment, but I didn't say this out loud and didn't want to go back in that room just yet so I began scrubbing the sides, washing the dishes, wiping the cupboards, arranging the booze and mopping the floor, the whole task took less time than the stupid carpet did but still I didn't want to go in the room I was sure one of the two men were.

I kept silent still as I made my way towards the next room which happened to be a dining room? I had no idea but as I walked through I could hear voices coming through the door, loads of them actually and as I glanced at the clock I saw that it was now the afternoon and the auditions were probably starting, so I stayed as quite as I could as I worked on the my task but apparently that would be harder than I thought because after half hour I had laughed more times than I ever think I have before.

Oh god I couldn't breathe within the hour I had almost broken three glasses in my attempt to hold on to something to stop myself snorting with laughter, the voices that were coming through that door were dreadful, the sound hurt my ears so much that I found myself pulling out my headphones as I continued to work, turning them up high so I couldn't hear the cats being strangled in the next room.

I loved losing myself in a song, the beat just had me relaxing and swaying to the sound it was something I did often whether I was out running or cleaning, studying or even out partying as soon as a song came on I just lost control. So while I dusted the place it felt like I was home and alone.

**Damon's POV **

"Thank you for coming we'll be in touch." I sighed as I wrote the woman's name down. Don't get me wrong she had a good voice but she just didn't have what I was looking for, no one did.

I sighed then as I leant back on my chair and ran my hands down my face, it had been a long day and I was beginning to think Stefan was right, this would be harder than I thought it would be, but I needed this, I needed to do this not for me but for the company. Who was I kidding it was for me, I was selfish enough to admit that.

"This was a huge mistake," I turned towards Rick before downing the remainder of my drink.

"It's only the first day Damon, we still have tomorrow remember?" I wanted to groan at that, I did have tomorrow but if it was anything like today I was dreading it and also dreading the thought of getting up early tomorrow morning.

But for now it was over and all I wanted to do was climb on the sofa, switch on the telly and relax, or better yet hop in the car and have the driver take me to the closest bar, either one sounded like a pretty good idea to me.

"Fancy a drink?" we stood from our seats as we picked up the papers, handing them to Matt as we exited the room towards the living room.

"I can't, got to get to Jenna's you know see how she's feeling," I nodded my head like I understood although I didn't, if it was me in a relationship – and who knows if that'll ever happen - I'd do anything to stay out, even if the girl was ill it didn't matter, she was old enough to look after herself, but Rick wasn't me and when it came to his wife he was like a teenager with his first girlfriend. Made me sick sometimes when I saw them together.

"Right, send her my best," I walked him towards the door just wanting today over with.

"Will do, and do me a favour? Be nice to Elena will you? And tell her to come round as soon as she's done." I nodded my head honestly forgetting that I had someone here, great now I was stuck in until the girl was done, not that I minded the girl had spunk, something people didn't show me often.

"Will do," and with that he left and I was alone, well alone with someone I've only heard about once.

I fell back against the door then as I glanced around my apartment, the place looked pretty clean, cleaner than I think I've ever seen it, the stain was gone, the kitchen was scrubbed, the couch back in the right place, all in all the girl was pretty good for someone who didn't even work as a cleaner.

But now I was bored and I had a long night of looking through pieces of paper with notes Rick and I had made to see if I can mould any of these wannabe singers into the real deal. It wasn't like I hadn't done it before, hell when Avril came to me she wasn't as big or as strong as she was now, I had a talent and it looked like it'd be put to the test with this list.

So I took the stack that was now organised into names and had both Rick's and mine together thanks of Matt and walked towards the couch, - the pillows that were now fluffed just the way I liked it - and threw myself on to the plushness.

Okay so first, Emily, the name didn't stand out to me but once I saw the picture that was on the page I knew who it was, she had a good voice but it reminded me too much of Taylor Swift, and if I was honest her voice was a little needy and whiny, so I placed her in the no pile. Okay this was easier than I thought it'd be. So who was next? Danny, now he was good, he had that country drawl when he sang, something I liked in music, but the question was would his voice sell? I placed him in the maybe pile.

Thirty-eighty people later, god how long would this take? And why was I the only one doing this? I was already bored and just wanted to go 'yep that's the one, the one that'd make us both rich, be the voice everyone spoke about,' but no after going through thirty-seven I had 2 maybe's and the rest were flat-out no's, this really wasn't one of my best idea's but then again it wasn't mine. Stupid Rick.

I was about to give up, to phone the company and tell them that I was done looking, we had no one else out there that would jump out and draw me in when I heard it, the most unique and beautiful voice I had ever heard.

'_Stuck it out this far together_

_Put our dreams through the shredder_

_Let's toast cause things got better_

_And everything could change like that_

_And all these years go by so fast_

_But nothing lasts forever'_

I walked towards the noise, I'd heard this song before, it was played in those run down bars you only walked into for a quick drink or a quick hook up, it wasn't a song I'd choose for the voice but it was the song that caught my attention, the way the voice held the notes and caressed the beat, it was truly something I never heard before.

'_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_All the times that we've messed up_

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

_Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass.'_

I didn't know if I'd left the door open, if I'd missed someone who was auditioning but I needed to know who that voice belonged to so I made my way through the apartment and towards the bedroom, somewhere this song sounded right in.

_'If they give you hell_

_Tell them go fuck themselves_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us.'_

I stood outside the door as I listened closely to the sound of the song the sounds of movement and the amazement that I wanted to be my next artist.

'_Here's to all that we kissed_

_And to all that we missed_

_To the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't trade_

_To us breaking up_

_Without us breaking down_

_To whatever's coming our way.'_

I slowly opened the door and watched closely as the cleaner, what did Rick say her name way? Eleanor? No it was different, Elena! That's it, I watched as Elena danced around my room, cleaning the few photo's that were on my draws before placing them back down, she didn't turn to see me, she seemed so caught up in the song and if I was honest I was getting caught up watching her and listening to her.

'_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_All the times that we've fucked up_

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

_Cause the last few days have kicked my ass_

_Oh Let's give 'em hell_

_Wish everybody well,_

Here's to us

Here's to love

_All the times that we messed up_

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

_Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass_

_If they give you hell_

_Tell them __go fuck themselves.'_

She finally turned then to see me leaning against the door, her whole body froze as a red began to tint her cheeks at being caught. Slowly as if debating her actions she removed her headphones and smiled.

"Sorry, is there something you need?" she asked and I wanted to laugh, it's like she didn't know she was doing it, like she hadn't realised she was singing out loud and I had to admit it was a little cute, hang on, not cute naïve of her to not know.

"No I was just listening," she tilted her head to the side in question, "to you sing? You do realise you were singing, pretty loudly actually." The red on her cheeks turned darker at each word I said.

"I wasn't was I?" she avoided my eyes.

"Yep," again I popped the p as I walked further into my room.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't disturbing you was I?" she picked up her supplies, something to do I guessed as I smirked.

"You did but I'm not saying it's a bad thing, you have a pretty good voice," understatement, "what was that you were singing?"

"Err, it was Halestorm," she placed the IPod into her pocket.

"Oh," so it was that band I heard in bars.

We stayed silent then as she played with the hem of her top and I watched her, the silence dragging on until she smiled.

"Well I best head back, long day and I'm pretty tired, I'll be back tomorrow to finish if that's okay?" I didn't know what to say so instead of saying anything I nodded my head as she rushed out of the room.

I wanted her, I wanted her to join my company, and I wanted to make her a star, someone bigger than Lady GaGa, Miley Cyrus, I wanted people talking about her. But as I was about to offer her all this I realised she had already gone.

Shit! I shot my from bed as I ran towards the door and down the hall, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for the elevator pressing the button several times as the doors closed and it started to move, too slow for my liking but once the doors opened I shot out and ran down the hallway and out the front door, looking both before catching a glimpse of the back of her hair.

"Elena! Elena!" I shouted knowing I was probably making a complete tit of myself, but I didn't care just yet, she didn't hear me though instead she jumped into a cab and drove away while I was stood of the pavement panting and kicking myself for missing my opportunity.

_**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay but I have been really busy,and I have also been thinking of how to do this and this is what I came up with. **_

_**But I am pretty sleepy so I think a nap sounds nice. **_

_**Until next time please review,**_

_**Jess**_

_**x**_


End file.
